Le repos du guerrier
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Parfois, leur seul réconfort est d'être ensemble.


Note: _Encore un one shot écrit d'abord en anglais pour le "Hurt/Comfort Comment Fic Meme" sur spngenlove. Le défi était (je traduis): "Sam et Dean retournent à leur motel en voiture après une chasse particulièrement brutale, trouvant du réconfort dans leur présence mutuelle."_

Disclaimer: _Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne fais pas de profit!_

--_  
_

Sam repose la tête contre la vitre avec un soupir. Le froid du verre apaise la douleur qui pulse dans son crâne. Il n'a pas de commotion cérébrale, Dean s'en est assuré. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une bosse et une méchante coupure au-dessus de son œil droit qui ne saigne même plus. Ça fait quand même vachement mal.

Il fait noir l'intérieur de l'Impala, si l'on excepte les phares des autres voitures qui sont sur la route, de brefs éclairs de lumière dont Sam profite pour étudier le visage de son frère. Le front de Dean est plissé et ses lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre, signe qu'il a mal bien que Sam ne sache pas vraiment ce qui ne va pas. Il ne voit pas de bleus ou de saignement, ni de déchirures sur ses vêtements.

« Tu… », commence-t-il d'une voix rauque, avec l'impression qu'il n'a pas dit un mot depuis une éternité. Il se racle la gorge. « Tu vas bien ?

- Quoi ? »

Dean a l'air en pleine confusion, et Sam ressent un brusque pincement d'inquiétude. Il n'a pas remarqué que Dean se soit cogné la tête quand il se battait avec cette vampire, mais lui-même était occupé avec le reste du nid alors il a pu manquer quelque chose, et si… Il se redresse dans son siège.

« Tu es blessé ?

- Euh, non. Enfin, en quelque sorte.

- Où…

- C'est que des bleus, Sam. Arrête de paniquer. »

Sam observe son frère un instant, se demandant s'il peut croire ce qu'il lui dit. Il fronce les sourcils, mais sa tête n'est pas de cet avis alors il arrête, et il prend une profonde inspiration pour faire passer la sensation de nausée.

« T'es sûr ? » demande-t-il à nouveau, même s'il sait que titiller son frère ne fera que l'agacer. C'est un peu ce qu'il veut, en vérité, faire réagir Dean, rien que pour l'entendre dire quelque chose. Sam déteste quand son frère est silencieux comme ça, comme s'il s'enfermait dans une chambre souterraine depuis laquelle Sam ne peut plus l'atteindre.

Dean le surprend en ne s'énervant pas, mais en répondant simplement :

« Oui, je suis sûr, Sam. C'est juste que… Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. »

_Oh._

Sam se triture les méninges pour trouver quelque chose de réconfortant à dire, mais il est tellement fatigué qu'il arrive à peine à aligner trois mots ensemble.

« On n'aurait rien pu faire », finit-il par dire. Ce sont des paroles stupides, mais il n'a rien de mieux en stock.

« On aurait pu éviter à cette femme d'avoir à tuer _sa propre fille, putain ! »_

Dean a l'air en colère, maintenant, et Sam préfère ça à silencieux et abattu. Il sait se contenter du peu qu'il peut obtenir.

« Elle avait été transformée en vampire, Dean, et elle avait tué des gens. Bon sang, elle t'a presque tué toi ! »

Rien que d'y penser, il a des envies de meurtre, et il sent ses mains vibrer d'une énergie qu'il se croyait trop fatigué pour encore avoir.

« On aurait pas pu éviter sa mort. Tu le sais, ça.

- J'aurais dû m'en charger moi-même », murmure Dean, triste et fatigué. Les yeux de Sam brûlent de larmes retenues.

Il pousse un soupir. Il a épuisé sa liste de paroles réconfortantes vides de sens, alors il bouge un peu son genou de sorte qu'il touche celui de Dean, pour lui faire savoir qu'au moins, il est là. Parfois, c'est tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire l'un pour l'autre, et le jour où cela cessera d'être suffisant ils n'auront plus qu'à se laisser mourir.

« Ta tête te fait toujours mal ? » demande Dean après un instant de silence.

Sam sait reconnaître la question pour ce qu'elle est, une manière pour Dean de se réconforter, de reprendre pied.

« Je survivrais, grogne-t-il.

- Ben, j'espère bien qu'une petite bosse ne va pas te tuer. Mauviette. »

Sam ne gratifie pas la moquerie d'une réponse quelconque, et se contente de lui présenter son majeur. Ses yeux se ferment tout seuls, maintenant qu'il peut espérer que son frère va se remettre.

« Oh, Sammy a envie de faire dodo ?

- T'es vraiment con », marmonne Sam avant de bailler.

Il veut rester éveiller, soutenir son frère, mais c'est vraiment trop d'efforts. Il se laisse submerger par le sommeil.


End file.
